CORE C - ANALYTICAL, ASSAY, MOLECULAR AND HISTOLOGY CORE SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Throughout the history of the Program Project Grant, Core C has provided centralized, standardized research services that have enabled Program investigators to engage in cutting edge research. The overall goal of the Analytical, Assay, Molecular and Histology Core C is to provide all PPG investigators access to modern equipment and the technical expertise needed to perform a wide variety of high quality analytical and molecular assays, histology and immunohistochemistry procedures and the breeding and maintenance of transgenic animals. Core C maintains centralized, standardized core services and provides technical support and expert assistance for current services and assays. Core C also aids in the development of new assays and improvement of existing assays and techniques. In addition, Core C provides state-of-the-art technology, maintenance for equipment in all components of the core, and trains new personnel in the proper use of equipment. Core C also maintains stringent quality control and provides personnel needed to ensure compliance with state and federal regulations in radiation safety and handling of blood-borne pathogens and hazardous chemicals. By consolidating major equipment, technologies and analytical methods into central facilities, high quality measurements can be made at lower cost through the efficient use of personnel and supplies. Core C faculty and staff have been dedicated to providing a coordinated and collaborative resource to support Program investigators and their individual projects by providing precise and consistent results using the most up-to-date technology and services. Core C facilities and services are available to all members of the Program Project Grant and continue to be critical for the success of all projects in the current proposal. The University of Mississippi Medical Center (UMMC) continues to support Core C by providing partial salary funding for key personnel and essential equipment needed for the high volume of assay samples. All personnel in Core C are readily available to provide technical support and assistance with the operation of any equipment or instrumentation within the core. In addition, all personnel in Core C are committed to serving as a resource for the development of new assays and methodologies. Thus, the Specific Aims of Core C are to: Provide services that foster cutting-edge research of the highest quality. Provide accurate and timely assay results with high quality control and optimization of assays at a lower cost. Ensure uniform methods for collection, labeling, transport, storage, and analysis of all samples. Provide maintenance and training for equipment used by multiple investigators. Reduce the expenditure of research funds and provide equipment & facilities to serve multiple investigators. Provide expertise and equipment to develop new assays and improve existing assays. Provide personnel to ensure compliance with state and federal regulations for radiation, biohazard, and chemical safety.